Domination
by etsunara
Summary: This takes place after the game ends  although I haven't finished it yet  and Shippuden in Naruto. The Star Forge is destroyed and Malak is dead, but Bastila, who is still evil, get's away. Where does she go? What does she do? Read and find out ON HOLD
1. Dustil

**A/N: I'm going to try this out. It's a Naruto/Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossover. I'm using my character, Tsuki Ashikara, as Revan. Only, I'm servant of the light, so anyone reading this hoping for people to die around ever corner, well, don't read this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Everything will explained in the story, so I hope, but, while reading, if you have any questions for me, please do not hesitate to ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic, or Naruto**

**Chapter One:  
Dustil**

Finally, the Star Forge was destroyed, and Carth and I could finally settle down; although, we had decided we were going to find Dustil first. Which was where we were now, on the Ebon Hawk, with Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, HK-47, and T3-M4. Jolee and Juhani decided to stay back on Dantooine and try and rebuild the Jedi Order; I was sure we would see them again, though.

Even though the Star Forge and Malak had been taken down, Bastila managed to escape once again, after we tried to bring her back a second time. At this point, I had given up on her. I was one of the few Jedi left, and I needed to focus on young people who had what it took to be a Jedi; I feared Bastila had been lost to the Dark Side forever.

But, for now, we focused our attention on going to Koriban, and finding Dustil.

"I hope he's okay," Carth said for the millionth time. "I hope he's still there."

"He is, Carth, I can feel it," I said, but this time, I wasn't just saying it. We were close enough to Koriban that I could feel his presence.

"You don't think he's a Sith now, do you?" He asked me, as he steered the Ebon Hawk to the Koriban landing pad.

"I hope not," I said. "It's hard to tell, he's on a planet that's practically made of the Dark Side. It's hard to sense one individual's allegiance."

"Okay, we've landed, let's go," he said. I followed him through to ship and to the loading ramp.

"Hold on, you two aren't going alone, are you?" Mission asked from behind us.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"Come on, let me come with you," she begged.

"No, Mission, this place is still crawling with Sith," I said. "It's too dangerous for someone who's not a Jedi."

"But Carth isn't a Jedi!" She protested.

"This is my son, we're talking about, Mission," he said.

"Zaalbar, make sure she stays on the ship," I said, and the Wookie growled an affirmative for me. "Don't worry about us, Mission." Carth and I left the ship and headed through the settlement.

"Hey, hey, look at what we got here," said a male voice from behind us, just as we were about to walk into the bar.

"Sith?" Carth asked me in a whisper, with out turning around.

"Prospects, I think," I whispered back. I turned to face the voice, and found a group of four people (two girls and two boys) behind him. "Can I help you folks?"

"What's a fine Jedi like you doing here?" He asked, noting my Jedi robes.

"I don't see how that information is your business," I replied.

"Make this quick," Carth whispered in my ear. "We don't have time for this." I nodded.

"Look, gentlemen," I said, putting on my best smile. "Why make a mess of things. Here's one hundred credits, go have a good night."

One of the girls behind the leading boy spoke up. "Russ, come on, take the credits, let's just leave. I want to get to the academy."

"Anything for you, Leah," the boy, Russ, said. "Fine, give me the money, and get out of here." I handed over one hundred credits, and Carth and I quickly left, heading into the bar to get some drinks and information.

"Glad that's over," Carth said. "What are we going to do to get into the Academy?"

"Hopefully, they'll remember me," I said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Carth asked.

"I guess I'll have to do the same thing as last time," I said. We walked up to the bar and ordered drinks, sitting down next to a couple of aliens. We got our drinks, and that's when I started talking.

"What can you tell me about the Sith Academy on this planet?" I asked in their language.

"Is there something specific you want to know?" He asked in his language.

"Who's in charge?"

"A Sith by the name of Yuthura Ban," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said, turning to my drink. Then I whispered to Carth, "Well, we got our ticket in. With any luck we'll see her here."

"Cross your fingers," he said.

"What are we crossing are fingers for?" A voice asked in my ear. I turned my head enough to see the Twi'lek I was hoping to see.

"Ah, Yuthura, it's good to see you again," I said.

"Tsuki, what could you possibly want?" She asked.

"I'd like to get into the Academy again," I said.

"Whatever for?" She asked me.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you bring us into the Academy," I bribed.

"Fine," she straightened and turned away. "Follow me."

**Inside the Sith Academy:**

We entered the building, and immediately spotted Dustil.

"Carth, look," I whispered, nodding towards Dustil. He saw us, but had enough sense not to run up to us; however, I did sense him following us. I'm sure Yuthura noticed, but, strangely, she didn't do anything. That got me worried.

"Is he following us?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"I've no idea."

"What are you two whispering about?" Yuthura asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied. We were silent the whole walk to Yuthura's office.

"I've heard much about you, Tsuki Ashikara," Yuthura said, facing us. "Including that you are the Dark Lord Revan."

"Was, not is," I replied. "I've changed, and you know that."

"Then why have you come back?" She asked. But she spoke before we could. "Perhaps it is for the eavesdropper outside the door." In two swift movements, she opened the door with the Force and pulled Dustil in with the Force. "Finding this conversation interesting, are we?"

"Um, yes, ma'am, er, uh, no, ma'am, I mean, what conversation?" Dustil sputtered, backing away from Yuthura.

"Little boys shouldn't be sticking their noses into situations that don't involve them," Yuthura taunted.

"Yuthura, stop," I said. "This is, in fact, the reason we are here."

"This boy?" Yuthura asked. "Why?"

"What do you have to lose?" I asked. "The war is over, surely you know that. What is one soldier to you?"

"The question here is, what have you to gain?" She asked.

"How about we keep our reasons to ourselves and forget about this?" I asked.

"Hmm… Fine," she said. "You are right, the war is lost, and I have nothing to lose or gain."

"Great," Carth said. "Come on, Dustil, we're leaving." Carth and Dustil took the lead and I followed.

"Oh, one more thing, Tsuki," Yuthura said. "I know where Bastila is."

**A/N: Me thinks that's a good spot to end :D haha cliffhanger! What now? Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and spread the word. Thanks! Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot since it's winter break. Okay, bye-bye for now :)**


	2. Bastila

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. The last chapter was chapter one, but I forgot to put a chapter title. And a disclaimer, for that matter. I don't own Star Wars: Knights for the Old Republic, for I have absolutely one programming or graphic designing skills whatsoever. I also do not own Naruto, I have the creative outlook; however, I lack the drawing ability. Well, there we go. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Bastila:**

"Carth, Dustil, please wait in this room until I'm done in the meeting," I said.

"Why can't I come?" Carth asked. "You know how I hate being left out of the look."

"I'll tell you as much as I can when we're done, Carth, but, for now, stay here," I said. "This is a Jedi Council meeting; you have no business or right to be there. I'm sorry, Carth, but that's how it is. That's the one thing Jolee refuses to change."

"Why is that old kook in charge, anyways?" Carth asked.

"Because he's old," I said simply. "He has the most experience. I'll be right back, Carth." I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before I hurried through the remains of the Jedi Enclave. I passed soldiers working on rebuilding the enclave who stopped and saluted me as I passed; I guess it's true what Admiral Dodonna was right, we would be recognized everywhere.

"Am I late?" I asked as I entered the Jedi meeting room where Jolee and Juhani were waiting.

"No, just on time," Jolee said. "We're just beginning, although considering you called this meeting and have all the information we need to proceed, I don't think the meeting could start without you."

"What did you wish to speak about?" Juhani asked.

"Bastila," was all I said.

"What about her?" Juhani asked. "Even you said she was lost to the Dark Side."

"Yes," I said.

"If you have a point, you better spit it out right now," Jolee warned.

"I know where she is," I said.

"And where might that be?" Jolee asked.

"She's in a village called Otogakure. I'm not sure what it means, it's in an alien language I've never heard before," I said.

"And who told you this?" Jolee asked.

"It was… Yuthura Ban," I said. "The Master at the Sith Academy on Koriban."

"She's a Sith," Juhani said. "How do we know she wasn't lying?"

"We don't," I said. "But if it's all we have to work with, then we might as well look into it. We need to find Bastila, if we don't, who knows what could happen."

"Well," Jolee said contemplatively. "I don't see a problem with a little adventure."

"But what if it's a trap?" Juhani asked. "What if there are Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi to fight? Just because the Star Forge and the Dark Lord Malak doesn't mean the war is over. There are plenty of people out there willing and able to fight."

"But they don't have the resources to fight back," I said. "Our biggest concern right now is Bastila; she's the only one now who can bring together the smaller armies."

"Well, I agree with her," Jolee said. We looked at Juhani.

"I do not see a problem with it," she said.

"Good," Jolee said. "I'll call a meeting with Admiral Dodonna. We are dismissed here."

"Wait," I said before anyone could leave. "I want to invite the crew of the Ebon Hawk to the meeting with the Admiral, as well. If she approves this mission, then they will all be coming."

"Okay," Jolee said. "Now, we are dismissed. You will be summoned back here for the meeting."

I hurried off to the archives (which had miraculously survived through Malak's attack) to try and find out about this 'Earth' I heard about.

**Later:**

My communicator started buzzing while I was in the middle of reading. Reluctantly, I pulled it out and turned it on. A miniature Jolee stood on it.

"Tsuki, come back to the Jedi Council room, the meeting is about to commence," he informed me.

"Hold on, Jolee," I said. "I'm trying to find out something about Earth in the archives."

"You can do that later, with more people," Jolee said. "You're the last person to be called, so everyone will beat you here. So hurry up!"

"Okay, oaky, calm down, you old kook," I said and I shut off my communicator. I was about to turn and leave when I remembered why I was in the archive room in the first place. I glanced back at the screen, wondering if I could leave it on.

_Well, there aren't many people here_, I though. _So it should be okay. But what if someone comes by and closes it? All that hard work for nothing._

That's when something caught my eye: Coordinates. And not just any coordinates; coordinates to Earth. I plugged in my data pad and downloaded the coordinates and the rest of the ling (it had stuff about the environment on Earth, so I deemed it important).

I hurried to the council room; I was really late now. I raced through the hallways, past soldiers, and straight into a person.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He ordered. I recognized that voice. The only person in my crew who would be late for no reason.

"Watch it, Canderous," I warned him. "Now hurry up, you're late for the meeting."

"So are you," he reminded me.

"Good point," I said. "Let's hurry." Canderous was tough; one my best men. I loved Carth, but when it came to lasting in a fight, Canderous was my man, although Zaalbar was good for ripping things apart.

We hurried into the council room, interrupting whatever Jolee was saying.

"You two are late," Jolee said.

"Sorry, but I got some information on Earth," I said.

"We were just getting to that, actually," Jolee said. "Explain everything you know Tsuki."

I stepped forward and cleared my throat. "We can all agree that is top priority to find Bastila, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Is she completely lost?" Carth asked. I noticed he brought Dustil along. I didn't think that was allowed, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid so, Carth," I said. "We can try, but I'm afraid the Dark Side has too much of a grasp on her. Anyways, I've gotten intelligence that she's on a planet, quite far from here, called Earth. She's in a village called Otogakure. I'm not sure what she's doing there or what she plans to accomplish, or if she's even there, for that matter, which makes all the more vital that we send a team, a small, skilled team, to figure this out. I propose my team goes. The Ebon Hawk is fast, and my team is good, you cannot deny that Admiral."

"No, I cannot," she said. "But it's dangerous, what if it's a trap?"

"We can handle ourselves, even with Jolee and Juhani staying here," I said.

"Hold up there, kid," Jolee said. "Who says we're staying here?"

"I do," I said. "Someone needs to stay here and keep everything in line, and you're the oldest, Jolee. And you probably will need help finding new padawans. Also, I wish to leave my droids here. They can be used to help with whatever you wish."

"I see no problem with it," Admiral Dodonna said. "Jolee? Juhani? What say you two?"

"I agree," Jolee said, and Juhani nodded.

"So that settles it," Admiral Dodonna said. "Tsuki, Carth, Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar will leave to Earth and find Bastila. Perhaps we can make new allies as well."

"It's decided then," I said. "Let's go guys."

**On the Ebon Hawk:**

"Okay, Carth, here are the coordinates," I said, handing him what I had. "Can you get us there?"

"Yeah, but the trip may be a while, two days, three at the most," he said.

"Okay."

Mission and I went to the bunk room we used to share with Bastila to settle down for the long ride. I sat on my bed and started reading through what I downloaded about Earth's environment.

"Hey, Tsuki," Mission called to me.

"Yeah, Mission?" I asked.

"I thought you and Carth were going to settle down after the whole Star Forge thing was over," she said. I looked over at her.

"We were, but we can't do that until the galaxy is safe," I said.

"It seems like an awfully big job for just two people to do alone," she said.

"But we're not alone, Mission," I said. "We've got you and Zaalbar, and Canderous, not to mention the Republic."

"That's true," Mission said. "But still, don't you ever want a break? Don't you ever just want to, I dunno, find some cave or something and just hide from everything?"

"'Find some cave or something'? Really, Mission?" I asked, giggling. "But in all seriousness, no, I don't and neither does he. We like our job, protecting the galaxy. Sure, it get's exhausting, but it has to be done. Besides, I kind of have to redeem myself still. I mean, think about, after everything I did back when I was Revan, well, I owe it to the galaxy."

"I guess you're right," Mission said. "But you've already done so much as Tsuki!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mission," I said. "Get some rest, you'll need it."

_And so will I_, I thought to myself, turning off my data pad and rolling onto my side for some well deserved sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter will include Naruto characters, so please review and stay tuned. I won't be doing a chapter specifically for Christmas because it doesn't really fit the storyline, but incase I don't get the next chapter up in time, merry Christmas to all! Well, to be politically correct, happy holidays. Whichever holiday you celebrate, just remember, the most important thing is family! Haha, that's funny coming from a teen, but it's true.**


End file.
